


Disappearing Bandana Scarf Act

by hopefilledlies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), I’m just going to go ahead and say it, Kokichi keeps giving his bandana scarves away, M/M, he acts like it’s a hinderance but he knows he does it because he loves seeing Kiibo in them, hickies are involved at one point, human kiibo au, the roboticist has terrible vision everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefilledlies/pseuds/hopefilledlies
Summary: Kokichi always wore bandana scarves, since he was young. It was his thing, so to speak. In fact, he had collected so many over the years due to this very reason, that sometimes he couldn’t keep track of them all.Alternatively: Four times Kokichi lost his scarf and one time he got one





	Disappearing Bandana Scarf Act

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? I have no idea yet here we are.
> 
> This is my first time writing these guys so excuse any out of character or personality differences, I’m still trying to get a handle on how I write them!
> 
> The real question is is it a bandana or a scarf because I’ve been having an existential crisis over that, honestly.
> 
> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is the same as my username here, @hopefilledlies!

I

Kokichi Ouma first met Kiibo Idabashi at the age of nine, when the kid entered his class in the middle of the year. It was strange, for one, but that wasn’t the little liar’s concern.

No, what he was looking forward to, was figuring out the best way to get the best reaction from his new classmate.

Kokichi was witty for his age, that much was true. Of course, he didn’t apply those smarts to school, preferring to focus his efforts on fun things, like pranks.

Some of the other kids were too sensitive, and sometimes went running to the teacher and called him a bully, and sure, he got into trouble when they did do that. But hey, it was fun! And he always made sure that nobody was actually hurt, even if he didn’t make it obvious.

At this point, he was the class prankster, with a not-so-golden reputation behind him.

Which is why the boy was surprised to find Kiibo coming over and sitting at his solitary table at free time, despite Kaito clearly trying to win their newest classmate over with the promise of toy rockets.

“You seemed lonely.” Came the white haired child’s excuse as he settled, picking out a book from the pile Kokichi had carelessly placed there. Kokichi himself squinted in thought, assessing the situation.

He waited for a few minutes, kicking his legs in boredom and pouting slightly as he thought of what to do before his eyes lit up, and he leaned forward. He quickly snatched Kiibo’s glasses from his face, being less than delicate. Kiibo blinked in surprise and looked up from the book, the words suddenly blurry as he glanced over at the shorter boy for an explanation, expression scrunched in light confusion.

Kokichi was leaning back in his seat, grinning mischievously with the glasses clutched in his fist. His free hand came up to Kiibo’s face with three fingers held up, the other trying to lean over and reach for his glasses. “Hey hey, can you still see? How many fin-“

He wasn’t able to finish his teasing, someone barrelling past his tilted chair and knocking it forward rather violently, causing Kokichi’s body to lurch. He lost his grip on the glasses, and they fell to the floor, before a crack rang clear in the young liar’s head. He looked down to see the glasses half cracked under his chair leg. He huffed, adjusting his weight and prying the mangled glasses out, proceeding to plop it onto the table.

He turned his attention back to Kiibo, part of him excited to see a reaction and a larger part dreading it. However, the reaction he did get wasn’t one he was used to. It wasn’t a simple acceptance, or a grimace, or anger, or tears like all his other classmates.

Instead, a blank sort of lost confusion rest on Kiibo’s face, and his eyes looked to be tearing up, despite the rest of his expression not giving any sort of sadness away. Kokichi knew it was a genuine reaction, he _knew_.

And for some reason, it made his stomach twist.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, mock the kid in front of him like he usually did following a prank. But this prank hadn’t gone to plan, and for once, he felt guilty. A momentary panic burst in the boy’s chest, before he began fumbling with the knot of the plum purple bandana scarf tied around his neck.

Kiibo reached out for the crushed remains of his glasses, only for his hand to be knocked away by his companion. Kokichi took the opportunity instead to latch onto the other’s arm, eyebrows furrowing and tongue sticking out as he made an admittedly dramatic show of tying his bandana around a confused Kiibo’s upper arm.

“There!”

The fabric always helped him feel secure, so he was hoping it would have the same effect on his classmate, even if the knot was somewhat poorly done.

If anyone tried to say Kokichi apologised that day, he’d deny all claims with a firm pout. He’d also deny all claims of leading Kiibo around by the hand for the rest of the day. Just in case.

 

II

He were 14 when his class went on a mountain trek.

It was a casual affair, and although it excited him to be in a new environment, Kokichi just wasn’t as entertained as he has hoped to be.

He hung back from the group slightly, scuffing his shoes on the ground as he walked, backpack hanging idly from one shoulder. Kiibo was walking in front of him, holding a camera in his hands and talking animatedly with Shuichi, who seemed to be hiding behind his cap as per usual.

The group was passing a drop, and Kiibo had paused Shuichi, pointing out how the view from here was simply too beautiful to not be captured, and it would be a good thing to remember this trip by. Shuichi agreed, staying on the path as Kiibo risked stepping closer to the edge to get a perfect shot.

Kokichi watched him with half hearted interest. He wasn’t exactly sure what his standing was with either of the two, but he decided to stick around considering they didn’t seem actively opposed. Besides, the rest of their group had already started moving further and he really didn’t care much for walking.

So he watched, he watched as the ground seemed to give way underneath Kiibo as the poor teen misplaced his foot, and with a sharp yelp, his body began scraping against the rocky surface as it slipped downwards.

Shuichi jumped into action faster than Kokichi could process, though it was clear it was due to nerves rather than anything else. The wannabe detective managed to grab Kiibo by the shirt, before shifting his grip and hauling his friend back up while quickly checking him over for any serious injuries. Kokichi wandered over and crouched down beside them as he did so, noticing a particularly nasty and noticeably bleeding cut at Kiibo’s elbow, most likely from a sharp rock.

Kokichi huffed as he unravelled his bandana scarf - this time it was grey with black stars - and attracted the attention of both Shuichi and Kiibo.

“Ah, Kokichi, what are yo-“

“Shut it, Kiiboy.”

He made quick work of the wound, tying his bandana around it like a makeshift bandage and ignoring both Shuichi and Kiibo’s arguments that a bandage on a wound like that was unnecessary.

At the very least, Shuichi _did_ agree that they should take care of any blood sooner rather than later.

Kokichi leaned back against his heels, pouting as he pointed an accusatory finger at Kiibo despite the amusement in his eyes. “That’s the second bandana scarf of mine you’ve stolen! You’re gonna have to make it up to me eventually, y’know.”

Kiibo looked both bewildered and slightly offended.

“I told you this bandanging was not needed, Kokichi, but you were the one who insisted-!”

 

III

In the end, Kiibo did end up making it up to Kokichi, though it took a few years and it was almost certainly accidental repayment.

And Kokichi still lost a bandana scarf in the process.

The self proclaimed supreme leader ran over to where he could see the robotics student, waiting under a magnolia tree where the shorter had asked (or rather, demanded, but Kiibo would have accepted either way) to meet. He tugged his already loosely tied bandana away from his neck - checkered, his favourite one - and clutched it in one hand as he made a show of waving wildly with his other.

“HEY! KIIBOY!”

Aforementioned boy seemed startled at the shout, whipping around to see Kokichi sprinting towards him, smiling slightly while hyper aware of the eyes turning towards them.

“Kokichi, you shouldn’t yell like that in somewhere as public as a park. It may disrupt people’s day.” He scolded with a firm tone as the one he was addressing skidded to a stop in front of him with a wild grin.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Wow, Kiiboard. I didn’t think you’d actually show up.” He taunted playfully with a tilt of his head. “I reeeally appreciate you disconnecting from your roboprojects just for little ol’ me.”

His tone, sarcastic and mocking, masked the truth in his words.

Kiibo rolled his eyes with a soft huff, pushing his hands into the pockets of his dark grey hoodie. “Why did you need me?”

Kokichi huffed, with a faux pout. “You’re no fun. But...as you know, today is a very special day.” He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Kiibo to pick up what he was suggesting.

Naive as ever, Kiibo did not.

Instead, a look of confusion and slight panic was on his face. He often got too wrapped up in his work but surely he would make note of an important day.

Kokichi cocked his head, before giggling as he wrung the scarf with both his hands. “Oh, you don’t? Want me to remind you?”

Kiibo furrowed his eyebrows, clearly skeptical before sighing with a short nod. “I suppose I do.”

The grin that spread on his companion’s face held such an air of triumph that went to take back his statement almost immediately.

But it was too late - as soon as permission slipped out of his mouth, Kokichi hooked his scarf around the back of Kiibo’s neck and with a swift tug, pulled him into a kiss.

It wasn’t exactly _graceful._

Their noses knocked together and Kiibo’s glasses were knocked askew.

Kiibo’s eyes widened and a blush overtook his features, but he didn’t try to push away. In fact, he was just starting to kiss back when Kokichi pulled his lips away from his, eyes bright.

“Happy Valentines Day, Keebs!” He dropped his hold on the scarf, letting it drape over Kiibo’s shoulders, before he smirked. “Keep the scarf, it looks good on you.”

Kiibo himself was trying to formulate words, before he pressed his lips into a thin line, glancing away for a moment. Kokichi huffed, using a childish demeanour to hide his underlying nerves. “Eh? Not even a thank you? How ungra-“

The roboticist turned back to the liar with a soft smile, reaching out to hold one of his hands in two of his own.

“I love you too, Kokichi.”

He froze at the confession, his own blush rising.

Goddamnit, that definitely covered Kiibo’s bandana debt.

 

IV

Kokichi pressed himself against his boyfriend as he deepened their kiss, slipping his tongue smoothly into Kiibo’s mouth after being allowed entry. The other had his arms wrapped loosely around his partner’s waist, while Kokichi had his palms pressing lightly against Kiibo’s jaw. His hands drifted downwards, fingers ghosting along his neck and drawing a muted shiver from the roboticist. His lips curled in amusement as his hands settled on his shoulders and parted the kiss.

He shifted his attention downwards, brushing his lips against Kiibo’s jawline before pressing kisses to the pale expanse of his neck with a few occasional nips.

Kiibo closed his eyes, tilting his head back and simply appreciating the attention as Kokichi rubbed lazily circles into his collarbone with his thumbs. He began to suck at the skin, careful with his teeth and intensity until he heard Kiibo hum softly in acknowledgment. Or rather, felt, considering he was currently almost chest to chest and now determined to gift a few lasting love bites.

The roboticist remembered where they were a few minutes to later, eyes flying open and wide with cheeks flushed and breath thin. His gaze fell to the purple haired male, arms shifting until his hands were barely ghosting the other’s waist. “K-Kichi! We can’t do this here!”

Kokichi paused his loving (albeit, somewhat possessive) assault on his boyfriend’s neck as he whined against his skin. “Why not?”

Kiibo, with flustered expression and dark cheeks, somehow managed to sound as serious as ever. “Kokichi. We are in hallway in which anyone can walk through, and you have a lecture to get to soon.” Suddenly, something else seemed to hit him. “I have to meet up with Miu! I promised I would look through her latest blueprint ideas for her.”

Kokichi let out a huff of annoyance, but indeed pulled away, already missing the contact as Kiibo’s hands slipped completely from his hips as a result. “Fine.” His eyes examined the side of neck and he smirked before untying his black bandana scarf and retying it around his boyfriend’s neck.

“What-“ Kiibo started, only to be cut off quickly by Kokichi, a smug tone in his voice.

“You need it more than me right now, Kiibaby.”

That shut him up, his mind catching up with him and allowing him to understand the underlying message for once.

Kokichi finished tying it, before adjusting it to perfection. “There. Don’t want Miu to get the wrong idea, do you?” His tone was playful, but they both knew Miu would end up suggesting the ‘wrong idea’ anyway.

“Thank you, Kichi.” Kiibo smiled after a short moment of silence, tugging comfortably at the scarf before pressing a kiss to Kokichi’s forehead. It was a subtle, teasing jab at his lover’s height, though Kokichi liked to point out that Kiibo was barely taller than he was. “I’ll see you soon.”

“You better!” The leader huffed, stealing a quick kiss on the lips before turning and strolling away, grinning in satisfaction at the knowledge of Kiibo’s definite blush.

 

V

“I have something for you.”

“Ooh, a present? You shouldn’t have, my Kiibeloved.”

Despite his dismissive tone, he shuffled closer to the other on the couch with expectant eyes and clear excitement.

“That was terrible.” Kiibo deadpanned in response to the nickname. Kokichi scoffed, bouncing his leg with slight impatience.

“You love it.”

“I do not!”

The roboticist sighed before presenting something from behind him for his boyfriend to see. Kokichi’s eyes widened at the sight of his favourite checkered bandana scarf folded neatly in his hands.

“I have been meaning to return it to you for a while now. I’m sorry for not getting to it sooner.” Kiibo apologised with a sheepish smile, watching eagerly as Kokichi accepted the scarf. He tied it around his currently bare neck - they were home alone and he had decided against wearing a scarf before this moment - and eyes widened as the scent of lavender and roses hit him. That was new.

He adjusted his scarf to half hide his blush, smiling behind it and turning back to his partner. “It really was time I got my staple back, huh? I was practically unrecognisable without it!” He lamented dramatically, before pausing. “That all?”

Kiibo was grinning with a giddy happiness on his face that made Kokichi’s heart skip a beat. “Not quite!”

He fumbled with his bomber jacket sleeve, rolling it up to reveal a strip of checkered fabric twisted and tied neatly around his wrist with a small bow, matching Kokichi’s scarf.

He displayed it proudly to the increasingly flustered leader. “Tada! Now we match! I made sure the fabric pattern was identical.”

Kokichi’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly as he processed everything before he grabbed Kiibo’s wrist. “Koki?” The other sounded confused, but Kokichi paid no mind as he adjusted his scarf just enough to be able to raise Kiibo’s hand to his mouth and press a kiss to his palm.

“You fucking dork.” He mumbled against his wrist with a smile and red cheeks.

 


End file.
